Sissí
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: —Ella sabía todos y cada uno de mis secretos, mis pensamientos y mis deseos...— entonces, una sonrisa fugaz cruzó sus labios— En realidad, Sissí fue la primera en saber que a mi...— pero se calló, de forma abrupta, cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que iba a decir, sintiendo su rostro calentarse. Las alarmas del pequeño detective sonaron/ Un paseo por la infancia de la parejita


—¡Genta, pasa la pelota!— exclamó Mitsuhiko mientras alzaba la mano para atraer la atención del mencionado.

—¡Toma!— dijo Genta de vuelta dándole un fuerte patada con el pie para pasarla.

Rápidamente la pelota fue intercedida por el niño y sonriendo, corrió hacia la portería contraria. Se escucharon una quejas una voz femenina.

—Eso no vale— decía Ayumi molesta— Hacéis trampa, ¿verdad, Ai?

Haibara, con el rostro impasible, asintió ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—Tenéis que dejarnos a nosotras también la pelota. O, por lo menos, no tirarla tan alto. ¡Ahí no llegamos!— seguía diciendo la pequeña. Genta y Mitsuhiko rieron, un poco avergonzados, e hicieron caso a la petición de ella. Después de eso, se empezaron a escuchar las risas y gritos de los niños.

A unos pocos metros de lo sucedido, sentada en un banco, se encontraba una joven frotándose las manos para que estas no se congelaran. Una pequeña sonrisa surcaba en sus labios junto con un brillo en sus ojos azules. Su pequeña naricita estaba roja como la nariz del pequeño Rudolph por la baja temperatura que había en el ambiente. La muchacha subió un poco el borde de su bufanda color rosa para que se la tapara mientras acomodaba su pelo castaño por fuera. Justo en ese momento, un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

—Uh— murmuró para ella con la voz sonando un poco amortiguada— ¡Qué frío!

Sentado a su lado, un niño la observó. Su pelo era marrón oscuro y sus ojos también azules, no dejaban de mirarla de reojo, incapaz de perderse cualquier detalle de la chica. En ese momento se la veía muy inocente y dulce, a pesar de que el niño sabía que de un segundo a otro podía tumbar a cualquier persona que se pusiera por delante.

—Conan— volvió a hablar ella, ahora dirigiéndose al niño— ¿qué te parece cenar esta noche sopa calentita?— preguntó bajando el rostro para mirarlo. Un suave rubor se formó en las mejillas del pequeño al ser pillado y, carraspeando para quitarle importancia, asintió. Sintió como su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho cuando pudo imaginar la sonrisa surcando los labios de la chica simplemente mirándola a los ojos.

Ran Mouri era así, se dijo Conan para él sonriendo. Ternura, luz, amabilidad... pero también fuerza, resistencia y perseverancia.

—¡Claro, Ran!— afirmó sonando entusiasmado.

—Cuando llegue a casa me pondré a ella. Espero que hoy no aparezca muy tarde papá por casa, sino se la tendrá que tomar fría— comentó Ran elevando un brazo suyo y mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera que descansaba bajo las tres capas de prendas. Camisa, chaqueta y chaquetón.

Soltó un suspiro y elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo. Este se encontraba de un color grisáceo casi blanco de la cantidad de nubes que había y Conan estaba seguro que pronto nevaría.

Entonces, un aura de tristeza se apoderó de ella, se dio cuenta el pequeño detective.

Lentamente, la curvatura de sus labios había ido menguando, haciendo que sus mejillas dejaran de estar tensas y las pequeñas y adorables arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos desaparecieran. Sus ojos, ahora de un color azul algo oscuro, se quedaron fijado en un pequeño cúmulo de nubes con una forma extraña.

Eso era...

Conan, curioso y, la verdad, un poco preocupado, siguió su mirada y también miró hacia arriba. Lo observó.

 _Oh, Sissí_ , pasó por la mente de la chica. Sus ojos estaban fijo en un punto, mientras los recuerdos iban a ella. La nube en cuestión se podía decir que tenía forma de una muñeca de juguete. O, bueno, a eso se le parecía ella. Se le podía distinguir las extremidades inferiores y superiores, además de la cabeza o la falda. Pero lo que hacía que la memoria de Ran se revolucionara era que a esa _muñeca_ también le faltaba una de sus pequeñas coletas, colocadas en lo alto de la cabeza.

Ante el silencio de la chica, y lo raro de la situación, pues el niño no entendía nada, decidió hablar en tono suave:

—¿Qué pasa, Ran? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa, mirando allí arriba?

Ran parpadeó varias veces, aclarando su mente, cuando escuchó la voz del niño y apartando sus ojos del cielo, los fijó en él. El pequeño Conan lo miraba con curiosidad desde su altura. Sonrió suavemente.

—Mira allí— le dijo, alzando una de sus manos para señalarlo. Por el rabillo del ojos se fijó en como Conan asentía— ¿Ves esa nube de ahí?

La comprensión cruzó su rostro, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero como no _debería_ saber, rápidamente apartó esa expresión de su rostro.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?— cuestionó.

—Me trae buenos recuerdos— respondió, mirando de nuevo al niño— Se parece a una muñeca, ¿verdad? Bueno, a mi se me parece a mi muñeca Sissí— dijo en tono nostálgico.

Conan se quedó unos segundos pensativos, no sabiendo muy bien si hablar o no, antes de decidirse, cogiendo aire imperceptiblemente.

—¿Fue importante para ti?

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mi abuela materna, cuando yo tenía 5 años— explicó— La última vez la vi...— bajó un poco el tono, antes de proseguir, intentando que volviera a la normalidad— Desde que ese momento no me separé de ella. Allá donde yo estuviera, ella venía conmigo. Siempre de un lado a otro las dos. Además, no era muy grande así que podía llevarla perfectamente en cualquier mochila. El idiota de Shinichi no dejaba de meterse conmigo por eso— habló con retintín y Conan, con pesar, notó como sus mejillas se coloreaba—, no entendía como una chica de 10 años podía llevar una muñeca.

Ran sacudió la cabeza, en parte triste y en parte divertida. Conan, por otro lado, recordaba perfectamente lo que contaba la chica.

—Sissí era mi mayor confidente.

—¿Confidente?— se sorprendió Conan, por el rumbo que estaba tomando al conversación.

—Ella sabía todos y cada uno de mis secretos, mis pensamientos y mis deseos...— entonces, una sonrisa fugaz cruzó sus labios— En realidad, Sissí fue la primera en saber que a mi...— pero se calló, de forma abrupta, cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que iba a decir, sintiendo su rostro calentarse.

Las alarmas del pequeño detective sonaron. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se callaba? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué esa vergüenza? Preguntas y preguntas pasaban por la mente del pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa?— intentó que su voz sonara lo mas infantil posible— ¿Por qué te callas?

Ran sacudió la cabeza suavemente, intentando colocar bien el bajo de su falda, pulcramente puesto, para así apartar la mirada del niño. ¿De verdad iba a hablar?

—¡Raaan!— se quejó. _Tenía que saberlo_ — ¡Vamos, dime!

—N-no... no es nada Conan — intentó convencerlo.

El ceño del niño se frunció, no muy conforme con la respuesta, pero tampoco quiso insistir más. Ran suspiró, aliviada. No podía decírselo. ¡Imposible!

A su mente llegaba ese momento... Ese dulce momento... ¡Pero que jamás saldría por su boca!

 _—Sissí, Shinichi es un tonto. Es un tonto y un idiota, ¿a que sí?— le hablaba una pequeña Ran acostada bajo las sábanas y mantas de su cama. Ahí se sentía segura y protegida, allí nadie lo molestaría o se se enteraría de lo que le decía a su amiga— Mira que decir que soy una niña pequeña. ¡Tengo ya 9 años! Los mismo que tiene él— apretó a la muñeca contra su pecho e hizo una mueca— "Ya eres mayorcita para ir con muñecas, Ran"— imitó con burla la voz de su amigo. Bueno, de su amigo idiota— No entiendo por qué se comporta así. Parece como si le gustara hacerme enfadar... ¡Con lo bueno que fue cuando se cayó el almuerzo hace tres días!_

 _La pequeña sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al acordarse de la expresión de falsa indiferencia, aquella que quería aparentar, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras le tendía la mitad de su almuerzo para que se lo comiera ella. Había veces en las que Shinichi era muy bueno y amable con ella y eso le encantaba a Ran._

 _Estuvo en silencio por un momento, cavilando una idea que ya llevaba tiempo formándose en su cabeza pero que le era imposible de decir. ¿Sería verdad?_

 _Separó a la muñeca de su pecho y dejándola a escaso espacio de su rostro, la niña fijó sus ojos en las ranuras de hilo negro de la muñeca._

 _—Sissí, estoy confundida. ¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? Durante un tiempo siento como si solo quisiera hacerme rabiar, como si le divirtiera... pero por otro lado... es el único chico que se preocupa por mi, verdaderamente. Es un buen amigo y me cuida... Y a mi gusta mucho eso... Será... Oh, Sissí... ¿será que me gusta Shinichi?— confesó la niña, abriendo sus ojos, sorprendida por haber salido. Cuando las escuchó en el aire, rápidamente negó con la cabeza enérgicamente— ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡No me puede gustar el idiota de Shinichi! ¡Él es solo eso! ¡Un idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

 _Y la pequeña Ran se estuvo repitiendo esas últimas frases durante un buen rato._

—Idiota...— murmuró para ella, en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta metida en los recuerdos.

Eso atrajo la atención del pequeño, que la había escuchando. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose, de pronto, que estaría pasando por la mente de la chica. Había veces en las que ella se metía en sus recuerdos y no había nadie quien la sacara.

—Cuando tenía once años...— empezó hablar ella, en algún momento, sobresaltando al pequeño pues no se lo esperaba— Al cumplir los once años, hice una fiesta con algunos de mis compañeros de clases en el parque. Estábamos jugando al escondite y me encontraba escondida en uno de los tubos de hormigón que había antes— rememoró y Conan se dio cuenta como su rostro decaía. Intentó no hacer una mueca, aguantando las ganas de darle un abrazo— No me di cuenta que en ese momento estaba la cremallera abierta ni que había un perro también escondido... así que próximo que supe era que el perro tenía una de sus coletas en la boca, sacudiéndola— sus manos formaron puños y, de nuevo, el pequeño detective tuvo que contenerse para no coger su mano. Mostrarle que estaba ahí, que la apoyaba, que la ayudaba...— Tuve miedo. Ese perro parecía fiero y en cualquier momento, mi antigua amiga podría deshacerse en pedazos por su culpa. Estaba asustada, mucho. Sin recordar si quiera que estábamos jugando me puse a chillar y... entonces apareció él.

 _—¡No, suéltala! ¡Déjala!— gritaba Ran sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, impotente, viendo a ese animal zarandear con furia el cuerpo de su amiga.— ¡He dicho que la dejes, chucho! ¡Deja a mi amiga!_

 _Pero el perro no le hacía caso. Encontraba mucho mas divertido seguir jugando. Cuando una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica, escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose apresuradamente. Angustiada, se giró, y su corazón de paró cuando distinguió la figura de su amigo yendo hacia ella, preocupado._

 _—¡Ran!— la llamaba. Al verla, el alivio cruzó sus fracciones, pues vio que estaba bien, aunque su ojos tristes no decían lo mismo— ¡Ran, ¿qué pasa?!_

 _Rápidamente llegó a su altura y casi sin darse cuenta, la chica se tiró a los brazos de Shinichi el cual la acogió no sin sorpresa. No supo muy bien que hacer, por lo que pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella, algo inseguro mientras ella se aferraba a la camiseta verde de él._

 _—Shinichi, ¡ayudala, por favor! ¡Ese perro la tiene!— pidió Ran con dolor. Shinichi observó su alrededor, raudo y alerta, para averiguar de que hablaba su amiga y sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir al perro jugar con la muñeca de Ran— ¡Por favor!— añadió desesperada._

 _Ahora el perro la tenía en el suelo y no dejaba de tirar de la coleta, la cual no había soltado todavía. Y para consternación de Shinichi, de pronto vio como se rompían, dejando esos hilos que hacía de mechón de pelo en la boca de perro y a Sissí en el suelo. El chico no lo desaprovechó y separándose de Ran, cogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó al animal, dándole en el lomo con fuerza. Asustado, huyó despavorido aún con el trozo entre los dientes._

 _—¡Sissí!— exclamó Ran con voz aliviada y dulce. Rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba su muñeca y al cogerla, la llevó a su pecho riendo de la emoción— Estás bien... No te ha pasado... Un poco manchada, pero no es algo que no pueda quitarlo la lavadora...— la apretó aún más, como queriéndola fundir con ella. Después de unos segundos, la separó. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca formó una "o" cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, o, mejor dicho, de lo que le faltaba— Sissí... Oh, no... ¿qué te han hecho?— la niña apretó fuertemente los labios, tensos. Pero, en su interior, tuvo que agradecer profundamente que solamente había sido eso. Ella estaba bien._

 _Un poco apartado, Shinichi observaba a su amiga y sentía como su corazón revoloteaba ante la escena que tenía enfrente suya. Ran era tan tierna, tal dulce, tan inocente... que no hacía otra que cosa que aumentar los sentimientos que tenía escondidos el chico hacia ella. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, incapaz de apartar la mirada._

 _Y así fue como lo pilló la chica cuando se giró para agradecerle la ayuda. Su corazón saltó al encontrarlo mirándola con una sonrisa dulce y tierna. Pocas veces podía verlo así._

 _—Shinichi...— musitó, acercándose a él— Muchas gracias, has salvado a Sissí. De verdad. No sé que habría pasado sin ti._

 _Sintiendo como los colores viajaban rápidamente a sus mejillas, avergonzado, Shinichi apartó la mirada._

 _—Bah— exclamó, levantando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto— No ha sido nada._

 _Y fue en ese momento, justo en ese momento, en el que despareció cualquier duda que podía tener Ran Mouri sobre si estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo o no._

—Ran— la llamó él, queriendo atraer su atención. Como pensó, ella ni se enteró, así que lo intentó otra vez mas fuerte— Raaan.

—¿Si?— preguntó cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y donde está ahora?— se escuchó la voz del pequeño Conan.

Ran sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Conan se sorprendió, de nuevo.

—¿No lo sabes?

¿En serio? Bueno, él no sabía lo que había pasado pues de un día para otro ella dejó de llevarla. Él no preguntó y Ran no dijo nada.

—No. Un día que mi madre me llevó mi madre al Centro Comercial perdí mi mochila... y no la pude encontrar— confesó en tono bajo y con sus ojos clavados en sus manos que descasaban en el regazo. Suspiró, apesadumbrada.

Conan también lo hizo para él, con la imagen de la pequeña Ran, cuando ambos eran chicos, sonriendo abrazando fuertemente a su muñeca, como si fuera lo más especial que tuviera en la vida. Reconoció para él que hubo un tiempo en el que la chica había estado muy triste, sin poder averiguar él el motivo, pero con el tiempo, al parecer, el pesar había ido menguando. Su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en el pecho. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, hacerla saber que estaba ahí, que no se había ido... Y anhelaba expresarle sus mas profundos secretos, como hizo una vez Ran con Sissí. Decirle todo, no callarse lo que gritaba su corazón, lo que razonaba su mente. ¿Cuándo podría ser así? ¿Hasta cuando sería esa situación?

No importaba, se dijo para él. No importaba cuando tardara, siempre estaría con ella. La protegería, la cuidaría, velaría por ella.

Mientras, sería su más fiel amigo, sin separarse de ella.

 _Ran nunca estaría sola._

—¡Oh! ¡Mirad, chicos! ¡Está nevando!— se oyó la voz aguda de Ayumi. Los niños había parado de jugar y miraban asombrados la primera nevada de ese invierno— Whoa... que bonita...

Pero Conan apenas echó cuenta a la nieve. En cambio, observó a Ran de reojo sentado en el bando. Esta vez, la vio mirando al cielo, el lugar donde estaba esa mágica nube y estaba sonriendo como si hubiera escuchando los últimos pensamientos de la mente del pequeño detective. Estaba tan hermosa...

Y sin poder evitarlo, el Shinichi que había en su interior curvó sus labios, agradeciendo profundamente el poder seguir junto a Ran, a pesar de todo.

 **Si es que no puedo con estos dos. ¿No son adorables? ¡Los amo! ^^**

 **Querida inspiración, gracias por aparecer de nuevo por mi humilde morada. Espero que esta vez puedas quedarte un poco mas de tiempo. Te estaría muuuy agradecida.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a todas las personas que han perdido un poco de su apreciado tiempo para pasarse a leer mi historia. Espero muchísimo que os guste. Aunque, si me permitís, me gustaría hacerle una especial mención a dos personas:** **Ran-luna13** **y a** **Alice-KuroRabbit** **¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios en mi otra historia! (Y, quien no lo haya leído, ¿por qué no os pasáis?)** **Alice-KuroRabbit** **, como me dijiste, para esta nueva historia me he basado en una foto (la portada) ¡Gracias por tu consejo!**

 _ **¿Merece algún reviews? :3**_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo caso!**


End file.
